1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments relate generally to communications modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to communications modules that include shell assemblies having thermal mechanical features for removing heat generated by operation of the communications module.
2. Related Technology
Communications modules, such as electronic/optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple receptacles and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals.
As a module transmits and/or receives data, the module generates heat. As more components positioned within the modules transmit and/or receive data, the module generates more heat. If the heat generated becomes excessive, it can negatively affect the operation of the module.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.